The Hooded Swords Man
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: well tai's in love with sora and the other way around but it's forbidden. Major taiora. well that's the best I can do at a sumary.
1. Forbidden love

Disclaim: I don't own digimon

The Hooded Swords Man

Chapter 1 forbidden love

Out on the balcony a beautiful girl was crying. She had long beautiful auburn hair and gorgeous crimson eyes that looked liked flames burning within.

A pair of arms rapped around her, she already new who it was.

"Oh Tai I miss him so much". "Yes I know, he was a great king and it was an honor to serve as his general.

"Uh hum, you know the laws kamya no seeing the princess". "Remember Greg father always let him because he's my best friend". "Well as the new king, comes new rules and soldiers aren't aloud to speak, look at, or touch any member of the royal family", Greg said in a calm voice.

"Greg that is not faire to me or Tai" Sora said.

"Sora you will thank me one day" Greg said bitterly. "Oh and just one more thing, Kamya you are no longer general for the royal army."

"Brother that's not faire" Sora creamed, "hes worked so hard to get there, you just can't de-rank him" but before she could finish Tai cut her off.

"It's ok" he said in a soft voice.

Tai knelt down on one knee and put his fist over his heart and said "I will do as you say your majesty."

"Remember this is just a warning, and the next time there will be consequences." Greg said.

Tai left the room.

"Sora I know you think I'm trying to hurt you but I'm doing this for your own good." Then Greg left the room as well, and Sora ran to her bed and started crying her eyes out into her pillows.

At the pub Matt was talking to Tai.

"I hate that guy, how dare he strip you like that." Matt said almost a little too loud. "You worked so hard to get to where you are today.

"It's not the fact that he took my rank away, it's the fact that I am forbidden from ever seeing Sora again, my best friend and even the women I love."

"Then go see her man." Matt said.

"You really think I should" Tai answered back.

"Yes now go before I have to push you out the door" Matt said.

Meanwhile……………….

Back at the castle Sora was out on the balcony staring out at the stars, when her brother Wilten came in her room.

"Sora, Greg would like it if you came down to eat.

"I will not", Sora said in an angry voice.

"Please sis, brother is doing you a favor, that guy you call friend has nothing for you. You're better off with somebody who already has money and land, like prince Ishida."

"I know he thinks keeping me from Tai is a good idea, but I think it is a horrible idea keeping me from my best friend and even the man I love", Sora said. "Oh and I will not come down for dinner."

"Fine but you can not stay up here and not eat" Wilten said bitterly.

"Watch me", Sora said angrily.

So Wilten left her and closed the door behind him. Sora the decided it was time to go to bed, but all of sudden she heard something on her balcony. She turned around and jumped into Tai's arms.

"Oh Tai I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to", he said.

Meanwhile………………

Downstairs a guard was talking to the new king.

"Oh really, are you sure it was him", Greg said.

"Yes your majesty, I saw him run across the field and climb up to the princess balcony and start seducing her", said the guard.

"Ok then!" the king said.

Tai had only stayed an hour, so he wouldn't get caught , but that hour felt like a lifetime in his eyes.

When he got back, he saw an orange light coming from his house, and then as he got closer he realized it was on fire.

"Oh Taichi", Miss Hamelton cried, "We thought we lost you in the fire as well."

"Where is my family, and who did this," Tai cried to the women.

"Well you see," the women said, "the royal guards came to arrest and asked where you were and they said that they didn't know, so they locked your family inside the house and lit it on fire", The women said.

"The Takanouchi's will pay for the crime their criminal act", and with that Tai jumped on his horse Lancelot and left.

A/N: hey I hope you like my story but you don't have to and it's a major taiora so please read and review thanks.


	2. The Defenders

disclaim: I don't own digimon

Chapter 2

The defenders

Three years had past since Sora and Matt had left their home.

"Sora, hurry up", the man yelled. "We have to make it to town before night fall."

But Sora wasn't listening; instead she was lost in her thoughts.

Flashback –

She was in the castle gardens picking flowers when she saw Taichi.

"Tai", she said flinging her arms around him, but he just stood there stiff as a stick.

She let go of him, and saw fear and anger in his eyes. That scared her.

"Tai what's wrong", she said in a scared voice.

Tai didn't say anything and drew his sword and placed it under Sora's chin. She felt the cold steal against her chin and asked, "why are you doing this?"

"All the Takenouchi's must die", he said in a cold voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the Takenouchi's lit my house on fire with my family inside", he said in his cold tone.

Sora fell to the ground and started crying, while the blade followed, but she wasn't crying because she was scared, she was crying because she was sad for her friend.

"Oh Tai, I'm so sorry for what brothers have done", she said still crying.

Tai just looked at her with his cold chocolate brown eyes.

Sora lowered her head and said, "I hope my death brings your soul peace."

Tai raised his sword and swung it down with all his strength, and missed the princess head by an inch.

"I can't do it", he muttered under his breath, and then ran off.

As Sora got up, she called after Tai but he was already gone.

Sora then ran back to the castle, and stormed into the throne room where her brothers were laughing it up.

"Oh look", said Greg, "our sister has enlightened us with her presence."

"How could you do that", she screamed.

"What ever do you mean sis", Greg replied

"You know what I mean Greg", she said

Then Wilten leaned over and reminded him about what they did to the Kamya's.

"Oh you mean what happened to the Kamya's", he said.

"How could you kill innocent people", she said angrily.

"They were protecting a rule breaker, and so there for they were breaking the rules and the Takenouchi's always follow the rules."

"So you mean in order to be a Takenouchi, you have to kill innocent people."

"Well I am no Takenouchi and never will be."

"Then you are dropping your name and your rank as princess then, I will give you an hour to get out of the castle."

So Sora ran up to her room grabbed her stuff, and ran to the stables where her horse angle was. She got on angle and rode all the way to the Ishida kingdom. When she got there she charged through the door where prince Yamato stood.

Prince Yamato bowed to the princess.

"I should be bowing to you", she said.

The prince gave her a confused look. So Sora told him everything that happened, and said she was leaving, and that she always wanted to know what it would be like to be a commoner.

"You can't go out there on your own", he bellowed. "So I will go with you."

"How would you know how to be a commoner", Sora said.

"I'd go into town with Tai and he would show me such a good time that I wouldn't come for a week. Plus it's dangerous out there, and Tai would kill me if I let you go alone."

End of Flashback –

"Sora are you listening to", he yelled.

Sora shook her head and came out of her thoughts.

"Would you hurry up", the blond said.

"Ok, I'm coming", Sora said.

So the two arrived in Nervana, found a stable to rent for there horses. All of sudden they heard the clanging of swords, and to see what it was. To there surprise it was to guys and a girl fighting off five of Nervana's soldiers.

"Five to three, let's go help", Matt said.

"Good idea", Sora said and followed him into battle.

Matt jumped into action right on time, because this girl was just about to loose her life.

Sora ran over to this boy that was on the ground being beaten up by one of the guards, she drew out her sword and hit the guard over the head, and knocked him out.

"Wow I didn't know I could hit that hard", she said to herself.

"Thanks for your help, my name is Philip", the young boy said.

"No problem, my name is Sora but I think we should help your friend", as she pointed over to the older guy.

"Good idea", Philip said.

So Sora and Philip ran over with there swords drawn to help the older guy fend off the guards.

As the older guy was give up, he heard the clanging of metal against each other as Sora's and Philip's swords clanged against the guards.

The guy was astonished that this girl and Philip had saved his saved his life. As the fight went on between the guards and the other five people, Sora was beginning to wonder when the fight was going to end.

"Cling, clang", went Sora's sword as she finally killed the guard in front of her. As she turned around she discovered that Philip and the other guy were done fighting their guards' as well.

"Thanks for the help", Philip and the old man said.

"No problem, any time" Sora said.

"By the way Sora this is Pete, and Pete this is Sora", Philip said.

"It's nice to meet you Pete" she said.

"And it's nice to meet you to Sora", said Pete.

"So who's that guy over there", they asked together. "Oh that's my friend Matt", she said. As they glanced over to where Matt and that girl were fighting.

"Who's that girl?" Sora questioned. "That's Melandra, one of the best female fighters around", Pete answered.

"So why were you guys fighting with those guards" Sora asked. "Because it's our duty and jobs as Defenders to protect the innocent from enemies" Philip said.

"Wow you guys are Defenders, real live Defenders that's amazing", Sora said. "I know and were proud of it", Philip said. "You should be, lots of people look up to you", Sora said.

As they glanced back over at there friends, they seen that Melandra and Matt finally got rid of the guards and were walking over toward them.

"Are you guys ok", asked the three of them at once.

"Ya I'm fine", Melandra said, "but how dare you guys help us."

"I'm fine as well", Matt said, "and your welcome for saving your life."

"I would rather die that loose my dignity, because I'm a Defender, and defenders don't need help from the likes of you", Melandra said.

"But Melandra without them we would have been dead", Pete said.

"Like I said, I would rather die than loose my dignity", she said again.

"Who cares what Melandra says, we needed the help", Pete said, "hey how would you like to meet our captain and plus you guys can stay with us at the pub", Philip said.

"Sure" Matt and Sora said together.

So they followed there new friends over to the pub where all the Defenders were staying. They entered the pub and everybody starred at them as they walked across the floor. All of sudden this tall guy in a cloak walked up to them.

He looked no older than thirty –five or thirty- six. "Who are these two", he said.

"This is Sora and Matt" Philip answered, "and they are very skilled at sword fighting."

"Well now it's really nice to meet you", he said, "how would you guys like to help us out with our mission tomorrow, because we could use all the help we can get", he said.

"Sir we don't need their help, we can fight them on our own", Melandra said.

"Melandra we could use all the help we can get our hands on, and besides there's more of them than there is of us", he said, "so are you guys in or not."

"Umm what exactly do we have to do", Matt said.

"Well where going to help out the Golden knights and the Hooded swords man" he said.

"Who's the Hooded swords man", Sora asked.

"The Hooded swords man is the best sword fighter in the world and when he walks in a cold breeze comes from behind him, and they say that his eyes are as cold as stone and if look in to them you'll turn to stone", he said.

"Really", Sora asked.

"Well that's just what they say", he responded, "so will you help us."

"sure", they both said

"Well then you better get some sleep, oh and one more thing do guys have last names?"

"Yes mine is Ishida and Sora doesn't have one"

"Ok then", he said, "you may get go get some sleep now"

So with that Sora and Matt went up to their room an went to bed.

A/N: so how are you liking it so far hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.so Read and review.


	3. The Battle

Disclaim: I don't own digimon but I wish did and if I did Sora would have never married Matt

Chapter 3

The Battle

The nest morning Sora and Matt woke up and went down to eat. When they got down there the captain of the defenders was waiting for them.

"Well good morning, we were just waiting for you so we could go over the plan", he said.

"Good morning to you to" they said together, "so what's the plan any way?"

"Well a couple of you are coming with me on a secret mission with me, and the rest will be going into battle until the golden knights get there", he instructed, "so everybody I name off is going into battle and then the people who are left are coming with me, ok."

So he started to name off people on his list and Matt realized that his name wasn't on the list to go into battle.

"Hey I didn't hear my name being called to go into battle", Matt said

"Yes I know that's because you are going to come with me", he said.

"Oh what about Sora I have to be with her" Matt said.

"I'm pretty sure Sora can fight without you", he said, "she can fight with you right?"

"Of coarse she can, can't you Sora", Matt said.

"Matt can I talk to for a second", Sora asked.

"Sure" Matt said.

"Matt I've never fought without you there", Sora said. "I know, but I know you can do it and plus this will prove that you can take care of yourself, ok", Matt said.

"So you guys ok with the arrangement", he said.

"Yes we are", Matt said.

"Ok then", the captain said.

But before Matt left he asked Philip to make sure nothing happens to Sora.

So Matt left with the captain and Melandra, while Sora left to fight an army.

So Sora, Philip and the other Defenders, were hiding in the bush of the forest and as they hid there saw that all the soldiers off guard, and all of sudden one of the Defenders gave the signal to attack. And they all jumped into action, and Sora followed them into action.

As she was fighting she noticed that everyone was taking on three to five soldiers at a time, and she was taking on three people at a time, and when she was finished some more would come.

She kept thinking to herself _only a few more minutes, the golden knight will come_, she kept thinking because she was starting to get tired.

All of sudden the guy she was fighting hit her rist with his sword and she dropped her sword, she fell to the ground and winced in pain.

_Oh no_, she thought, _this is it this guy is going to kill me_, as she awaited the blow to pierce it to her skin, but it never came instead the guy had a sword being pulled out of him as he fell to the ground dead.

Sora looked up to see who had saved her and she saw cloaked figure, he was tall and his eyes were covered with a hood so she couldn't see them, and some of his brown hair stuck out.

He ripped a piece of his shirt and took her hand in his and started to rap it up in the piece of cloth. He said "stay her I'll be right back ok", Sora nodded as if she was say ok.

As she looked around she saw that the Golden knights had arrived. As she looked around she saw the guy the hooded guy that saved her was fighting with two swords instead of one, and he was fighting against six guys that were trying to take him down but weren't having any luck, because this guy was obviously better than then them. A matter of fact he was better than the Golden knights.

When he was finished he walked back over to Sora and said "are you ok."

"Ya I'm fine", she said as she got up off the ground. She walked over to him and raised her hands to his head and pulled down his hood and to her surprise it was Tai.

"Tai, you're the hooded swords man", she said.

"Hey its great see you Sora, but you shouldn't be fighting", he said.

"Well Matt has been teaching me to fight, and the defenders asked us to help them out", she said.

"Well he didn't do a very good job did he" Tai said and pointing down at her hand.

"Hey don't make fun of me" she said in angry voice.

Tai gave a small laugh and said "I came to apologize to you but they said that you gave up your title and fled the kingdom."

"Ya I did, but what happened to you?" she asked.

Before Tai could say anything Philip said "Sora come on it's time to go."

"Just wait a minute", she hollered

"Sora we have to go now, Matt told me to watch over", he hollered back.

"Well I guess I have to go", she said sadly.

"No you don't please stay I'll bring you back" he said.

"Well ok" she said.

"Hey you just go, and tell Matt that she's with a friend ok" Tai said.

"Ok then", Philip said.

"So anyway what happened to you" she asked again.

"Well when I left, I went to Taea and to become a Golden Knight bat then I realized that I'm a better swords man then they are, so I went to Silverado to become a Silver Knight but I was better than them as well so I decided to become the Hooded Swords Man", Tai said.

"Then who do you work for?" Sora asked.

"For any Kingdom accept for the Takenouchi Kingdom and few others that are raging war against us." He said.

"Well we better get you back because if I don't Matt will be worried sick" he said.

"You're probably right", she said.

So Sora got on top of Tai's horse Lancelot and they rode of together. When they got there Matt was waiting for her with his arms crossed and he didn't look very happy at all.

When Tai got of his horse he helped Sora down.

"Hi Matt long time no see". Tai said.

"Tai is that really you", Matt said stunned at who was staring at.

"The one and only Taichi, why who do you think it is" Tai said sarcastically.

"Well I haven't seen you in so long", the blond said.

"Well I have to get going, but before I do I have one more thing that I want to do" he said, and without hesitation he leaned down and kissed Sora passionately on the lips and when they both came up for air. Tai said he had to go but they will definitely see each other a gain and that he would be in Taea the Golden city.

As Matt and Sora entered the pub that they were staying in Matt asked "what the hell happened."

"What do you mean" she asked confused.

"Your hand, what happened to it?" Matt asked with concern in his voice.

"Well I was fighting and this guard hit my hand and my sword flew out of my hand, and if it weren't for Taichi I would have been dead" she said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let go alone" he said as he took the blood soaked piece of cloth that Tai had rapped around her hand off, and pulled out some herbs and medicine that was available and stared to take of her hand.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Matt got up to answer it. When he answered it he discovered that it was the captain of the Defenders.

"Can I help you sir" Matt asked.

"Actually I just wanted to thank you for all your help and that I know your friends last name" the captain said.

"Exactly princess" Melandra said.

"I'm not a princess" Sora said from across the room.

"Actually we did a little digging and found a description of a girl and a boy, and the girls description fit you just perfectly, and that you were a Takenouchi until you gave up your name three years ago", he said. "And I was wondering if you wanted to join us for an award ceremony in Taea."

"Isn't that where the Golden Knights are?" she asked.

"Why yes it is" the captain responded.

"Oh Matt we have to go, please can we go", she asked.

"Well guess we could go", Matt said.

"Oh thank you Matt" Sora said.

"But we still have some stuff that we have to take care of here ok" Matt said.

"Ok then, I guess, so we'll see each other soon" the captain said and with that he left.

"Matt what stuff do we have to care of that's so important" Sora demanded.

"Nothing I just want them to realize that we work alone, and with nobody else, ok" he said. "Now lets get some sleep we have a long journey ahead of us" , and with that Sora shut her eyes and thought of Tai and how good it was to see him and feel his lips on hers.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter the next one should be up soon i hope well please R&R thanks.


	4. Taea

Disclaim: i don't own digimon

Chapter 4

Taea

As Sora and Matt got up the next day and left for Taea. Matt decided to take the long way around so that they would be a good distance behind the Defenders. It took them almost a week before they reached Taea.

"We're almost there, come on Sora we have to get there before dark" Matt said.

"Ok I'm coming, just hold on a moment, I'm going as fast as I can" she said.

But before Matt could speak again they were caught off guard as two people pounced on them and put bags over their heads and tied them up.

They couldn't see were these men were taking them and they worried that something bad might happen to them. As they reached the destination, they were brought into a room were they heard a man's voice speak and he said, "Bring this man to the wheat field and will see if he ever wants to run around naked again." "Of course your majesty" another voice said.

"Now is there any new business", the other voice said.

"Why yes there is your majesty we found these guys trespassing on Taea's privet property", the two guards said.

"Well may I see the two trespassers then", the king asked.

"Of course your majesty", one of the guards said, and lifted the bags off their heads.

When they lifted the bags off their heads Sora could see that she was in a beautiful throne room with golden knights lined up on either side of the king. Sora was outraged at the way she was being treated, she had never been treated like a cat in a bag and she was outraged by it.

"How can you treat people like this", Sora screamed.

"Sora don't" Matt said, "just stay calm".

"How can I stay calm when I'm being treated like a cat in a bag", she yelled.

"Please young lady calm down, there is no reason to get carried away", the king said.

"I will not calm down, I'm too disgusted to calm down", she said as she got off the ground and took out her sword.

"Knights control her" the king said.

So the knights sprung into action and started to fight with Sora, then Matt broke free and started to fight against the nights as well and all f a sudden an arrow was shot from out of nowhere and it hit the king in the shoulder.

"The kings hurt get them" one of the knights said. So two of the knights went over to tend to the kings injuries while the rest attacked Matt and Sora, One of the knights hit her sword so hard that it flew out of her hand.

_Well this is it, _she thought, _I'm done for. _But all of a sudden, Tai (The Hooded swords Man) came bursting through the door and drew his sword and hit the knight's sword out of his hand.

"K, what's the big idea" one of the knights said.

"Leave them alone" Tai said in a cold voice

"But they hurt the king" said another knight.

"I don't believe that they're the ones who fired the arrow at his majesty" Tai said coldly again.

"Of course K, what ever you say" a different Knight said.

Koushiro otherwise known as Izzy came running into the throne room, "WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION IN HERE" he yelled.

"Oh come down Koushiro" Tai said in a casual and calm voice.

"The Knights here thought it might be a good idea to start a fight in the throne room with our guest" Tai said calmly.

"Oh is that all K, they just wanted to fight for no reason so whatever", Koushiro said in a sort of calm voice.

All of a sudden that king asked the two Knights to help him over to where the girl was, and he said, "Leya is that you".

"No my name is Sora the daughter of Leya", Sora said in a confused voice.

"Oh Sora the daughter of the great queen Leya, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you, and I ask for your forgiveness", the king said while bowing down to Sora.

Everybody looked at him confused even Sora she didn't know what to say and neither did anyone else.

A/N: please read and review because i like reviews so be and review


	5. confusion and a war

Chapter 5

Confusion and a war

As they all looked at the King in confusion, they were confused because they had no Idea way the king was bowing down to this girl.

"You're majesty why are you bowing down to this girl", Koushiro asked.

"This is no mere girl; this girl is the daughter of the great queen Leya. One of the greatest queens to ever live", the king said.

"You're majesty, if you don't mind me asking", Koushiro said, "and what did Leya do that made her one of the greatest queens ever"

"Well for one thing she was a kind and courageous queen, she always thought of the towns and people and not what she wanted, but then she married Takenouchi and he had three horrible sons who couldn't wait to get their greedy hands on his throne. And now that he's did a war has begun between the different the countries and it's all thanks to that no good Greg", the king said.

"Oh well that makes sense but it doesn't explain the war though" Koushiro stated.

"Well isn't it obvious why we're having a war", Tai said

"NO", Koushiro responded.

"I always thought you were the smart one but I guess I'm wrong" Tai said, "we're having a war because they want to rule over the country of course" Tai stated.

"Oh, of coarse how could I be so stupid" Koushiro said.

"Well what does that make Sora then if her mom was actually a queen" Tai asked.

"Well wouldn't it make her a princess" the King said.

"I know, but the princess of what though" Tai asked again.

"Well she's the princess of Silverado", the king said.

"How is she the princess of Silverado if Kalita is the queen of Silverado" Tai said.

"Well for one thing Kalita is Sora's grandmother, and Sora is the only air to the throne" the king said.

"Well Sora, I guess you're a princess after all", Tai said.

Sora was still trying to get all this information in her head.

"Sora you still there" Tai said.

"Ummm ya I'm still here" she said, "and I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Well I think that's amazing that you're the only air to the Fall's throne", Tai said.

"Who's the Fall's", Sora asked.

"Oh that the queens last name", Koushiro said.

"So that makes me a Fall's as well", Sora said.

"Why yes my dear" the king said.

"Now where is Mimi" the king asked.

"Well your majesty, I don't know but I can go find her for you if you want" Koushiro offered.

"Yes that would be nice Koushiro" the king said.

So Koushiro went to go and find Mimi.

"Who is Mimi" Sora asked.

"Mimi is one of the maids here and Koushiro went to go and fetch her so she can take you to your room of course" Tai said.

"Oh, ok, but why would Koushiro offer to go and get her" Sora asked.

"Well for one thing it's a noble thing to help out the king and the other thing is that well lets just say he likes her" Tai said with a wink.

"Oh" she said.

Well Koushiro came back a few minutes later with Mimi following behind him. Mimi had long chestnut brown hair, light brown eyes and was wearing a pinkish colored dress with an apron rapped around her she beautiful young lady and she could see why Koushiro liked her so much and not just because she was a beautiful girl but also because she seemed like she was a nice, genital, and kind girl. But before Mimi even got the chance to greet Sora, a blue haired young man came running in the room.

"What is it Joe" Tai asked worriedly.

"We have a huge problem" Joe said.

"Well what is it then" Tai asked in a concerned voice.

"Well you know the Rainbow Gorge village right" Joe said.

"Yes now would you just spit out what about Rainbow Gorge" Tai said now very concerned.

"Well like I was saying, Rainbow Gorge village is under attack" he said.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place" Tai yelled.

"What should we do your majesty their forces aren't strong enough to hold them of forever" Joe said.

"Well than there is only one thing we can do we have to help", the King said.

"Well you heard him" Tai said to all the Golden Knights.

"Yes of course what ever you say K and your Majesty" one of the Golden Knights said as they all left to go saddle up their horses and fight.

"Well I should probably go as well but when I get back I promise I'll bring you to Silverado when I get back ok", Tai said softly.

"But what if you don't come back, what will happen then?" She asked.

"Sora don't worry nothing will happen", Tai said.

"Well I'll see you when I get back", Tai said, he gave her a small kiss on the lips and with that he left.

Meanwhile……

Tai caught up with the Golden knights easily because his horse was faster than theirs. When he got there it looked like they needed serious help and the Defenders were already there. So Tai jumped off his Horse and jumped into action.

He fought with five guys at a time and he was only using one of his two swords and he was winning and that made things even better.

Cling, Clang went the two swords as the metals clanged together, but all of a sudden Tai got shot in the shoulder with an arrow and fell over the edge of the gorge but grabbed onto the edge of the gorge but all of sudden one of the guards fighting against them stomped on Tai's hand and he lost his grip and fell to the bottom of the gorge and the last words he heard were "good Bye Hooded Swords Man, ha ha ha."

When the Golden knights got back to the castle they handed Sora Tai's sword and told her that he went over the gorge and that his horse Lancelot disappeared as well. Sora's eye's filled with tears and she couldn't believe what she was hearing and that she never got tell Tai how she really felt about him that she loved him more than anything in the world.

AN: sorry if I posted a little late but I hope you like this chapter so please let know if do and chapter 6 probably won't be up for a while because i'm goin to my dads and i hve a dance to go to so don't get mad at me please because i'm really busy this weekend but i'll try to post it as soon as possible so pleas R&R thanks.


	6. Back from the dead

Disclaim: I don't own digimon but I own this story.

Chapter 6

Back from the death

As Sora got up the next morning she was remembering the events of last night, when her best friend and her love went over the gorge. She didn't want to get up because she new if she got up she would be sick, and Tai did promise nothing would happen, but some thing did happen he went over the gorge and lost his life and he also said everything would be ok but it wasn't because he was gone and he promised That he would take her to Silverado to meet her grandmother but that would never happen, all because he was dead.

So as everyone got up the next morning, the atmosphere was a sad one as everyone was coping with Tai's death. Only a few people knew his real name and knew him well, Like Mimi, Matt, Joe who was one of the advisors to the throne and a few others, Koushiro which was one of Tai's closer friends and of course Sora who cried every time somebody said his name, but most only new as K the Hooded Swords Man the greatest swords man around.

"Good morning" said a sorda happy voice.

"Good morning Mimi" Sora said in a sad voice.

"How are you feeling this morning" Mimi asked.

"Miserable" Sora said.

"Come on Sora, cheer up, he might not be dead" Mimi said reassuringly.

"Mimi he went over the gorge into the river Matt and Philip saw, I know you mean well, but he's dead and he's gone forever" Sora said sadly, and tears started to poor down her face again.

"Oh Sora please don't cry, it'll be ok, I promise", Mimi said.

All of sudden there was a knock on the and Mimi went to answer it, to find that it was Koushiro, Matt and Joe at the door.

"Good morning Sora, how are you feeling this morning" they all said at once.

"Miserable" she said as tears still poured down her face.

"Sora it'll be ok" Koushiro said.

"No it won't" Sora said.

"Yes it will you just got to have a little faith that's all" Matt said encouragingly.

"You don't understand it won't be ok that's what Tai said, and now look at our friend he's dead and gone forever, and he promised everything would be ok and it's not there's a war going on and he's dead because of it, the one and only man I love is dead and I didn't get the chance to tell him I love him" Sora said with more tears.

"Oh Sora, I bet he already knew you loved him and I'm pretty sure he loves you back" Mimi said.

"Sora I bet Tai is fine" Matt said.

"Oh sure Matt say his name and make Sora cry even harder" Mimi said.

"Matt he's not fine and I think it would be disrespectful not to use his name, and what am I going to do now he promised he would take me to Silverado and he promised he would be ok and that he would be back" Sora said sobbing.

"Well if can remember Tai always says he's going to be ok but I all ways told him to be careful like I always say better to be safe than sorry as I quote" Joe said.

"Joe you're not helping" Mimi said, "are you even listening to me."

But Joe wasn't listening; instead he was deep in thought.

-Flashback-

Joe, Tai, and Koushiro were in the library trying to think of a new plan to fight the Takenouchi's, because they found a floor plan of the castle so they were thinking of how they could plan a surprise attack.

"I think if enter through the back where the kitchen is we might just have a chance to get into the castle and get rid of those phonies for good" Tai said.

"Well that's a good idea but is it full proof" Joe asked.

"Of course it is, besides who knows the castle better than me any way" Tai said confidently.

"Yes Tai I know you know the castle better than anybody here but it could still be very dangerous not to mention risky" Joe said.

"Oh Joe it's not like you have to go and besides what's life without a little danger and a lot of risk, right Koushiro" Tai said.

"What ever you say you're the boss" Koushiro said.

"You know you could just agree with me Koushiro" Tai said.

"Besides I happen to know that there are hardly any guards around back" Tai said even more confidently.

"Yes I know Tai but it's always Better to be safe than Sorry that is what I always say" Joe said.

"Oh Joe you're no fun, so can get back to what really matters now" Tai said a little agitated.

-End of Flashback-

"Earth to Joe" Mimi said.

"I'm still here I was just having a flashback" Joe said.

"You know none of this would've happened if I was there" Koushiro said.

"Oh Koushiro there is nothing you could've done to stop Joe from having a flashback" Mimi said.

"Mimi I was talking about Tai not Joe, I was saying that if I was there with him I would have been able to help him and prevent this disaster from happening" Koushiro said.

"Oh Koushiro this isn't your fault" Mimi said.

"Thanks Mimi, but I should have been there after all I am his partner and instead I went to research something in the library" Koushiro said.

"Well guys thanks for trying to comfort me but I would like to be alone now ok" Sora said.

Meanwhile………………

A horse approached a figure in a dark figure lying on a pebbly beach at the bottom of the gorge. The horse lay next to the figure to see if it was still breathing and it was. The figure gave a grunting noise as it woke up and the horse immediately knew who it was it was his master Tai.

Tai gave another grunting noise as he realized how much pain he was in and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and pulled a huge peace of glass out of his stomach. His horse didn't like seeing his master in such pain.

"It's ok boy I'm fine just a little sore" Tai said.

So the horse bent down and Tai got on him.

"Good boy Lancelot, now lets get back to Taea before something really bad happens Ok" Tai said.

As they rode they were attacked by five guards and as usual Tai jumped into action and pulled out his sword as he did that he realized that one of his swords were missing. As he fought with the guards he also realized how much pain his arm and stomach were in, but he kept fighting and fighting until he won and he finally did but just by an inch.

As he rode towards the Taea he kept getting ambushed. But finally he made it as his horse rode through Taea's castle gates and when he got to the castle steps he jumped of his horse and pushed the castle doors open. He walked down the hallway toward the doors of the throne room and burst through them, and when he did everybody looked up to see who it was as they got a better look at him they realized who it was immediately as they all gasped in surprise.

A/N sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy and had alot to do not to mention I have a midterm tomorrow but the next chapter should be up soon so keep a look out and don't forget to review and tell me if it's bad because if it is then I won't continue it so please read and review.


	7. Injured and a Problem

disclaim: I don't own digimon

Chapter 7

Injured and a problem

When Tai finished walking up to the throne he looked at Sora and collapsed on the floor from all the pain he was in. Sora rushed over to him and told them to go and get Joe because Joe wasn't only a royal advisor but he was also the castle doctor. Joe came in the room and said "what's going on, who's hurt" he said.

"It's Tai he's hurt really badly" Sora screamed.

"Tai" Joe questioned "I thought he was dead."

"Well he's not and if you don't help him now he's going to be dead" Sora creamed again.

"Ok I'll see what I can do" Joe said "but he's in pretty bad shape, but I'll do everything I can to save I promise" and with that two golden knights carried him off to the hospital wing in the hospital wing.

A weak later Tai woke up to find that he was in the hospital wing in the castle and when he tried to move he found out that, that was a very painful process and gave up. All of a sudden Tai heard the door open, he tried to see who it was but he couldn't turn his head far enough to how it was.

"A, you're finally awake" Joe said.

"Joe" Tai questioned, "How did I get here."

"Do you mean the hospital wing or the castle its self" Joe said.

"Both" Tai said.

"Well you stormed in the castle and Sora sent Mimi to come and get me to bring you to the hospital wing and fix you up, your lucky to even be hear, because we all thought you were dead from going over the side of the gorge, and I have no clue on how you got here, I thought you would know that" Joe said.

"Oh, well the last thing I remember is falling off the gorge in to the river and the when I woke up my horse Lancelot was lying next to me and when tried to sit up I found an arrow in my shoulder and a large piece of glass in my stomach" Tai said.

"Then what happened" Joe said.

"Well I got on top of Lancelot and rode off toward the castle, then we were ambushed a couple of times and when I came through the castle doors and said Sora then collapsed" Tai said.

"Wow that's quite the story Tai" Joe said.

Meanwhile outside of the hospital door Sora, Mimi and Koushiro were talking and waiting for Joe to come back out of the room.

"Joe has been in there an awful long time" Mimi stated.

"Ya I hope Tai's ok, he's lucky to even be alive" Koushiro said.

"Or maybe he's dead" Sora wailed.

"Sora you can't think like that" Mimi said.

"Well I don't know but Izzy did say that he's lucky to be alive and well he hasn't woken up for a week" Sora said with tears staining her beautiful face.

But before Koushiro (Izzy) or Mimi could comfort her, the door opened to show Joe standing there in the doorway, they all stared at him and Sora was still crying.

"Well say something" Mimi screamed at him.

"I was getting to that" Joe said, "He's fine and he's awake."

"That's great news" Mimi said

"Can we go and see him then" Sora asked still crying.

"Of course" Joe said.

So Sora, Mimi and Koushiro went through the door to see a very awake and scratched and bandaged up Tai.

"Oh Tai I can't believe your alive" Sora wailed and threw her arms onto him forgetting that he was in major pain.

"Sora its ok I'm fine but can you please move your arms I'm still in pain" Tai said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Tai I'm just glad your ok" Sora said tears still pouring down her face.

"Sora please stop crying, it's going to be ok I'm fine and when I can move again I promise I will bring you to Silverado, ok" Tai said while looking up at her beautiful tear stained face.

"Ok" she said "oh and before I forget I have your other silver sword"

"Well that's good to know" Tai said "Where Matt?"

"We don't know he disappeared somewhere in the castle" Mimi said.

"Mimi he didn't disappear in the castle" Koushiro said.

"Then where is he" Mimi said in snooty voice.

"He's in the library searching for something" Koushiro said as if was obvious where he was.

"He sure has been spending a lot of time in the library lately" Joe said.

"Well I know Matt and I know that he doesn't spend time researching for something that's not important" Tai said.

"I guess so, but I'm just happy that here with me right now" Sora said squeezing Tai again.

"Sora you're squeezing me too tight" Tai said.

"Sorry Tai I forgot how much pain you were in" Sora said.

"It's ok" Tai said.

All of a sudden Matt burst into the room waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"I have searching for you guys all over this bloody castle to that you guys have been in the hospital wing the entire time" Matt said out of breath.

"Where else would we be" Mimi said "I mean after all our beat friend is in the hospital wing and it is a miracle that he's even alive."

"Oh I'm so sorry Mimi I didn't know how hurt Tai was that it's amazing he's even alive" Matt said sarcastically.

"Matt can you please tell us what's on the paper in hand instead of arguing with Mimi" Tai said calmly.

"Oh ya, thanks for reminding me Tai" Matt said, "wait a minute, Tai your awake?"

"Yes now that that's clear can you please tell us what's on the paper please" Tai said a little frustrated now.

"Right the paper" Matt said, "Well let's just say we have a little problem on our hands."

"Well would you tell us what the problem is already" Koushiro said.

"Well you know how the Takenouchi kingdom is proclaiming war and wants to take over everyone's land" Matt said.

"Right" Joe said.

"Well you know the Tyarran kingdom right" Matt said.

"Yes, now can you just tell us your discovery already" Mimi said annoyed with Matt now.

"Well they're on the Takenouchi's side and you guys know how powerful their Black knights are and they're headed straight for Taea" Matt said almost yelling.

"That's not good because the Black knights are very, very strong and I should know because Koushiro and I have fought against them before and we almost lost our lives" Tai said a little worried.

"Ya I know that was a pretty narrow escape, I'm just glad that Tai's a quick thinker" Izzy said.

"I can't take all the credit, you thought of the plan as well" Tai said.

"What was the plan any way?" Sora said.

"Well we can't tell you that information" Izzy said.

"Why" Sora asked curiously.

"Because it's confidential, of course" Tai said.

"The real question is what we're going to do about the situation" Joe said.

"Well we can't do anything until Tai's all better" Matt said.

"Why do have to wait until Tai gets better?" Mimi questioned.

"Because him and Koushiro are the only ones who know anything about the Black knights and know how string they are" Matt said.

"Well you do have a point there" Joe said.

"Ya I suppose, I mean after all they are the strongest fighters we have" Mimi said.

"Ya but what do we do in the mean time" Sora said.

"Well we could plan what we're going to do" Tai said.

"That's a great idea, but now isn't the time, I think we should tell the King what's up and let Tai get some rest, and we can start planning what we are going to do tomorrow" Joe said.

And with that Joe ushered them out the door to let Tai get some more rest and to tell the king what's going on.

A/N: Sorry for such a late update but I was really busy with test and a midterm last week. I was amzed to even get this done because i've been so busy. well I hope like it and I was thinking of bringing kary back from the dead that way it'll be easyer to bring some other caracters that you all adore in my story so please Read and Review and tell me if it's a good idea or not.


	8. My sister's alive!

Disclaim: i don't digimon

Chapter 8

My sister's alive!

As the week past by they discussed what they were going to do and soon Tai was able to move again but he was still in pain but he wouldn't admit that well at least not in front of Sora. So as they continued their discussion in the library Matt said "do think it's going to work."

"Maybe, after all it took me and Tai a while before we could even get away from them" Izzy said.

"Guys it will work" Tai said.

"How do you know it'll work" Mimi said.

"Because it will" Tai said.

"Tai you should think it over, because what'll happen if it doesn't work" Joe said.

"Well then we're in big trouble aren't we" Tai said.

"Well you do know it is better to be safe than sorry you know" Joe said.

"We have nothing to worry about because the plan is going to work" Tai said very sure of himself.

"Are you sure Tai" Sora said.

"Yes now quit asking me whether the plan is going to work or not, ok" Tai said a bit frustrated now from everybody asking him the same question over and over again.

"Well what we do about Silverado?" Matt asked.

"Well I have to go there anyway, because I promised Sora I would take her and keep my promises" Tai said.

"What about everybody else?" Joe said.

"Ya what about everybody else because we can't go around the country asking everybody to help out with the war that the Takenouchi's started" Izzy said.

"Well we could send a letter out to everyone" Mimi suggested.

"Nah it would take too long" Tai said.

"We could split up into teams and go around warning people about the situation" Sora said.

"That's a brilliant idea" Tai shouted.

"How is that brilliant" Joe said.

"Well it's brilliant because if we split up into teams than we can go around and warn everybody, and at the same time we have somebody watching our backs so we don't get hurt" Izzy explained.

"Well they do say two heads are better than one, but in this case its swords" Matt said.

"Exactly my point" Tai said.

"But who's going to be pared with whom?" Sora asked.

But before Tai could answer Sora's question, the doors blew open and there stood one of the golden knights.

"Can we help you" Tai said a little annoyed.

"Um the King wants to see all of you it's an emergency" He said.

"You just tell him that we're too busy ok" Tai said.

"I'm sorry I can't there's this girl and two guys out there and they claim that they know you guys" He said.

"I'm sure" Tai said.

"Well one of them did say that she knows a Tai Kamya" He said.

"Alright we'll go and see for ourselves" Tai said still very annoyed.

So they all left the library and headed straight for the thrown room.

"Hello your majesty" Joe said.

"It took you long enough to get your buts out here" The king said.

"Sorry your majesty that was my fault I kept asking questions and we were in the middle of something after all" Tai said.

"Of course, now can you tell me whether you know these guys or not" the king said as he pointed toward a girl and two boys.

"Kari, you're alive" Tai said.

"Well the last time I checked" Kari said.

"How" was the only thing Tai could say?

"Well mom and dad shoved me out the window before the whole house burst into flames" Kari said.

"I can't believe you're alive, and who are they?" Tai asked.

"They're my friends, that's T.K and that's Davis" Kari said.

"This is great" Koushiro said.

"Why is it great" Mimi said a little confused.

"Do you guys know how to use a sword?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, Way" T.K and Davis said at the same time.

"Because we could really use your help" Izzy said.

"Help with what" Davis said.

"To help out with the war that the Takenouchi's started" Koushiro said.

"Um do we have a choice?" T.K asked.

"Of course you don't thanks for volunteering" Koushiro said.

"Well in that case we will" Davis said.

"That's great so now we have enough people for our mission Tai" Koushiro said.

"That's great, but Kari not aloud to help" Tai said.

"Why not" Kari said.

"Because I don't want to loose you again" Tai said.

"But I can fight, T.K and Davis taught me" Kari said.

"But" Tai said.

"Tai just let her fight to, Matt can go with her" Koushiro said.

"I guess you can help out to" Tai said.

"Thank you brother". Kari said.

"So I guess we stay here tonight" T.K said.

"Well I think we should all get some rest so wake up bright and early to decide who goes with whom" Koushiro said.

So they all went to bed.

A/N well what do you think please tell me. I'm sorry for the late update but I was at my dads for the whole weekend and I went shopping and the the next chapter will be up soon promis.


	9. To Silverado

**Disclaim: I don't owne digimon**

Chapter 9

To Silverado

"Ok, so Izzy, me and Sora will go together to Silverado, while Joe and Matt go to Irma and T.K, Davis Kari all go to towertin and well Mimi you can go with Joe and Matt" Tai said.

"Ok but what happens if we're ambushed" Joe said.

"Well you fight" Tai said.

"Right well we should go now" Matt said.

"Well to my calculations now is a good time" Koushiro said.

So they all left the castle and mounted their horses and left for their destinations.

As Sora, Tai, and Koushiro road off toward Silverado together Sora asked "How far is Silverado?"

"It's a three day ride by my calculations" Koushiro said.

"Oh Koushiro you and your big brain" Tai said.

"Well me and my big brain have gotten us out of some pretty big mess" Koushiro said.

"I know but still" Tai said.

"How come I'm coming you guys" Sora asked.

"Well because Matt should've taught you to fight better, and I don't want to lose you and because I promised I would take you to Silverado so you can meet your Grandmother the queen" Tai said.

"Right" Sora said.

"Well it's true" Tai said.

"I know" Sora said.

"Well at least we haven't been ambushed yet" Koushiro said.

"That's a good thing" Tai said.

"What do you mean by not yet" Sora asked.

"Well we always seem to get ambushed for some reason" Tai said.

"We only get ambushed because you get us in tight situations that we can't get out of" Koushiro said.

"Whatever" Tai said.

"Well it is always your fault" Koushiro said.

"So it's not like we were killed" Tai said.

"Only because of my quick thinking" Koushiro said.

"Are you guys going to argue the whole way there" Sora said.

"She's right we shouldn't be arguing" Koushiro said.

"You're right we should be looking out for danger" Tai said.

"That's a good idea" Sora said.

Then all of a sudden Black Knights and guards came out from behind trees and bushes surrounding them.

"Um Tai I think we're in trouble" Koushiro said.

"You think" Tai said.

"What do we do there are more of them than there is of us and to make it worse they're Black Nights" Izzy said.

"We fight" Tai said drawing one of his swords and jumped off of his horse and taking out one the guards.

"Is he mental we can't win" Sora said.

"Well we better start fighting to" Koushiro said and he and Sora drew their swords as well and started fighting against the Black Nights. Tai sword clang against three swords at once, and as he slashed the three of the Knights in the stomach he turned around noticing that Sora was having trouble fighting off four guards.

"Sora look out" Tai said as he stepped in front of the Black Knights attack and his sword hit the knights blocking Sora.

"Aren't you a gentleman risking your own life to save hers" the Knight said.

"Yeah well that just makes me braver than you doesn't it" Tai said

"Well you're going to die swordsman" the Knight said.

"Oh I think you're going to die" Tai said, and all of a sudden Koushiro's sword went through the Knights stomach.

……………………………………………………….

Meanwhile the others were having the exact same problem as them.

………………………………………………………..

As Tai, Koushiro and Sora continued fighting the Knights which was a very difficult thing to do because the three of them were starting to get tired, then Tai had a plan to get them out of the fight and to Silverado in one piece.

"Izzy Take Sora and get out of here" Tai said.

"Tai are mental you can't take out all of them by yourself" Koushiro said.

"Izzy you just have to trust me' Tai said.

"But" Izzy said.

"Just go and let me handle this" Tai said while he was still fighting.

"Come on Sora lets go Tai knows what he is doing" Izzy said mounting his horse and Sora did the same and they rode off leaving Tai all by himself.

"You are foolish boy" one of the Knights said.

"Or are you the foolish ones for staying and fighting" Tai said.

"Don't play mind games with us" the Knight said swinging his sword at him and missed him cutting off one of his own men's heads.

"Hey you just killed Bill" One of the Knights said.

"Let's get him" They all said chasing the Knight that killed Bill and Tai seen that this was his chance to get away so Tai got on his horse and caught up to Koushiro and Sora.

"Tai slow down" Sora said amazed that he was still alive because of his foolishness to stay behind and fight while they got away.

"How did you get out of that" Koushiro said.

"I'll tell you when we get to Silverado, we're almost there" Tai said as the silver shining gates of Silverado came into view.

"Look there it is those are the gates to Silverado" Tai said in an excited voice.

The shining gates to Silverado opened to let Tai and his compatriot's pas threw. As they passed threw the gates they headed up the path that led to the castle. When they finally reached the castle they got off their horses and handed them to the stable boy and proceeded to enter the castle, as they entered the castle the squire dressed in silver and purple went to announce there arrival.

"Your majesty the hooded swordsman is here and he brought civilians with him" The squire said but before the Queen could say let them in the doors flew open and Tai and his friends came bursting threw the oak wood door walking toward the queen who was sitting at her throne.

"Your Majesty" Tai said, "We are all in danger the Black Knights are already hear and war is upon us and we haven't got a choice whether we want to fight or not so I am asking for your help and guidance to fight in the war so the Takenouchi brothers don't take over the land" he said.

"You have my permission to fight in the war and who are you companions" the Queen said.

"My queen this is Koushiro my partner and this is Sora daughter of Leya and the only air to your thrown" Tai said.

"Oh my gosh I thought I would never see you again" Queen Kalita said

"So am I cousin or a grand-daughter" Sora said.

"You are my grand- daughter my dear and the only air to the throne" Kalita said.

"Wow so does that mean I stay here while my friends go out and fight and left to sit here helplessly" Sora said.

"Oh my child you are exactly like your mother you don't want to sit here and do nothing" Kalita said.

"Does that mean I can fight to" Sora said.

"No" Tai said.

"Why can't she K" Kalita said.

"Because I don't want her dead and she almost lost her life again" Tai said.

"Well you know what I think, I think you like her and you don't want to see her get hurt" Kalita said.

"Ah" was all Tai could say.

"I think you guys should go and get some sleep" Kalita said.

"Of course your majesty" Tai said and him and Koushiro took off leaving Sora and Kalita alone.

"Shall I show you to your quarter" Kalita said and Sora followed her up the stairs.

"Um your majesty" Sora said.

"Just call me Kalita and what is it dear" Kalita said.

"Um do you know K's real name" Sora asked.

"Yes I do, do you know his name" Kalita asked.

"Yes I do his name is Tai" Sora said.

"Yes I know and here we are I hope you are comfortable here" Kalita said as she opened the door to the room that Sora was going to be staying in.

When Sora seen the room it was all in emerald green. The bed was a four poster bed an emerald green comforter with a beautiful green canapé over it, the furniture was all made of oak wood that was polished to made look shiny, the room contained one large window that had long emerald curtains over it and I Sora's eyes the room was magnificent.

"It's beautiful" Sora said.

"Well enjoy your stay and if you want to fight you will have to talk to Tai about it" Kalita said and then she said a little good night and left the room closing the door behind her leaving Sora all alone in the huge emerald room.

**A/N I'm really sorry for the long wait but i got ubsorbed by my other fic and I was really busy so I am really sorry for the very long wait so please review and tell me if you like it and if you don't like it review it any way so peace out for now ( if I'm still alive that is).**


	10. The argument and what to do?

**Disclaim: I don't digimon and I never will**

Chapter 10

The argument and what to do

The next morning when Sora woke up she saw the maid opening up the curtains to reveal a beautiful sunny day.

"Oh good morning Miss Sora isn't it a lovely day today" the maid said.

"Good morning and yes it is a lovely day" Sora said.

"Your breakfast is at the desk over there if you're hungry" said the maid.

"Thanks but do you know where K is" Sora said hoping that she new where he was.

"You mean Tai?" The maid said.

"Yes" Sora said.

"I could go and fetch him for you if you want your majesty" the maid said.

"That would be nice and you can just call me Sora" Sora said.

"Of course" the maid said and left to go and fetch Tai.

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile Tai and Izzy were in the library discussing about what they should do next and where they should attack next.

"Koushiro we need a plan" Tai said.

"We do need a new plan but what about the others do you think they're ok?" Koushiro asked.

"Well if they're as smart as us then they're fine" Tai said.

"If you say so" Koushiro said not so sure that they were ok.

"Um excuse me" A small voice said.

"What is so important that you have to disturb me when I'm the middle of something very important' Tai said angrily.

"Princess Sora wishes to speak with" the maid said to Tai. \

"Well can you tell her I'm busy" Tai said still a little angry.

"Well she said it was an emergency" The maid said in an even smaller voice.

"Fine I'll go and see her" Tai said annoyed at the fact that he was going to have to go and see her instead of her coming down to talk to him.

As Tai went up and up the stairs he finally came to Sora's room so he put his fist to the door and knocked on the very heavy oak door. He heard shuffling coming from behind the door and the door flung open to reveal Sora standing in the doorway.

"You said you wanted to see me" Tai said in a very bland voice.

"Yes I did" Sora said enthusiastically, and before Tai could say anything her lips touched his in a passionate kiss by the time there lips parted they were both out of breath.

"Well is that what you called me up here for" Tai said a little out of breath.

"No but I wanted to kiss you anyway" Sora said.

"Well that was some surprise but is so important that you called me up here for" Tai said.

"Well Tai I want to fight to" Sora said.

Tai looked at her with a puzzled look on his face as if he didn't understand a word she was saying.

"Tai I know you heard me and want fight" Sora said in a calm voice.

"No Sora I will not let you fight" Tai said.

"And Why not" Sora said in an angry tone.

"Because it's too dangerous" Tai said calmly.

"I have as much right as you do to fight" Sora said enraged that Tai wouldn't let her fight.

"Sora you can't fight" Tai said in a more serious tone.

"Is that because I'm a princess and princesses shouldn't be fighting in the middle of a war" Sora yelled at him even more enraged than before.

"Because I don't want to lose you" Tai said.

"Oh I'm sure that's the reason" Sora said not even listening to him.

"Sora I love you and I would rather die than have anything happen to you" Tai said in a soft voice.

"You love me" Sora said in a soft voice.

"Yes very much and I thought and yesterday I thought I was going to lose you" Tai said in an even softer voice he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and Sora kissed back deepening the kiss she snaked her tongue into Tai's mouth and as the kiss got deeper and deeper Tai laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, as Sora ran her hands down Tai's back Tai ran his hands down her sides, Sora started to moan lightly as Tai kissed her neck, and between gasps Sora said "Tai… I still…. Want to….. fight."

Tai stopped kissing and stared at her as if she had told him she hated him and never wanted to see him again.

"Sora I thought we discussed this" Tai said

"Well I still want to fight and you can't stop me" Sora said.

"Sora what happens if you die then there is no heir to the throne of Silverado and I don't know what I would do without you I would probably end up killing myself" Tai said sort of upset that she still wanted to fight.

"What about you, you don't even wear armour" Sora said.

"Sora that's different I know what I'm doing" Tai said now getting angry and getting off of her and standing up.

"No it's not I was so scared when they told me that you were dead" Sora said as she cried into her hands.

"Sora please don't cry I'm right here and they can't get rid of me that easily" Tai said and wiped the tears away from Sora's eyes.

"Tai" Sora said.

"Yes Sora" he said holding her in his arms.

"I love and I want to fight" Sora said in a loving voice.

"Sora I love you too, I just don't want to loose you" Tai said in a sad tone, he really didn't want her fight all he wanted to do was protect her and if she fought with them he might not be able to protect her like he wants to.

"Tai I know you think that I don't understand what you're saying but I do and I'm just as scared as you" Sora said sad tone and stared into Tai's chocolate brown pools for eyes.

"Sora I really don't want you to fight" Tai said in a desperate voice.

"I know" Sora said disappointed that he wouldn't let her fight but it was probably for the better, after all she did almost die twice.

"Well I have to get back to the library so if you need me I'll be there" He said and gave her a small kiss on the lips and then left her beautiful emerald room leaving her standing there watching him walks down the hall and disappear down the stairs.

**A/n hey sorry for the late update I've been really busy with school and everything else and christmas is almost here I'm so excited so please give me christmas present by reading and reviewing thanks and merry christmas.**


	11. Plans mave been made

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 11

Plans have been made

As Tai made his way back to the library he heard voices coming from the queens throne room, he strained his ears to try and hear what they were saying.

"Well your majesty you will fall to us and have no choice but to give up your kingdom" said the nasty and spiteful voice.

"I will never give my kingdom to you and you will never be able to take it from me" The queen said in her strongest voice.

"Oh don't be so sure your majesty there's nobody left to protect you" said the nasty voice again.

"Oh there is one person here who would never turn on me" the queen said in her mysterious voice.

"Oh and who would that be, would it Taea because if is then we can take down Taea's king easily" spat the voice.

"You probably could but that is not who I was talking about" the queen said mischievously.

"Then who might you me talking about your majesty" the voice said in harsh laughing tone.

"The Hooded swords Man" said the queen in her all knowing voice.

"That can't be possible the last I heard he was killed when he went over the gorge at Rainbow gorge" said the nasty voice.

"Well it takes more than that to get rid of the swords man" said the queen.

"Well just because he's alive and helping you, that doesn't mean that I won't be able to get control of your kingdom as well" said the nasty voice and with that Tai saw the man leave and realized that they were in grave danger because he knew exactly who it was.

After hearing that Tai bolted toward the library. When he came to the library he pushed the doors open and ran toward the other. When the others seen him they noticed that his face was flushed from all the running.

"Tai is everything ok" Koushiro asked.

"No everything is not ok you wouldn't believe what I over heard and better Matt what are you, Mimi and Joe doing here" Tai said in an angry voice.

"Well you see" Matt started to say before Mimi interrupted.

"Well you see Tai Irma was a lost cause" said Mimi.

"Yes and well because the Black Knights got there before us" Joe said.

"So we decided to turn around and come back here where we would be more useful to you" Matt finished.

"Ok" said.

"So Tai what did you over hear" Koushiro said in a more interested voice.

"Well I over heard a conversation between the queen and one of the Takenouchi brothers" said Tai.

"And what did they say" Asked Joe.

"Well Takenouchi threatened the queen to give up her kingdom" said Tai.

"And what did she say" Matt said.

"Well she said he would never get her kingdom and laughed at her face" Said Tai.

"What does that mean" Mimi said.

"Well Mimi that means that we're next on the chopping block which means he's on a warpath towards Silverado" said Tai

"So what's the Plan then" Matt asked.

"Well we have to distract them enough to get to the Takenouchi kingdom and Take over throne" said Tai.

"Tai that sounds kind of dangerous to me" said Joe in a worried tone.

"It's risky I know but it's the only way to get rid of the Black Knights and give everyone there kingdoms back" Said Tai.

"Tai's right this time Joe we don't have a choice if we want to save everybody's kingdoms and that includes Taea and Silverado there defenses can only hold out for so long" Koushiro said.

"Yes well as someone once said, what's life without a little risk so I'm in Tai" Said Joe with a big a smile on his face.

"Well said Joe, so are the rest of you in" Said Tai as he looked at everyone's excited faces knowing that they were going to do the impossible.

"Of course we are but what about Sora" Mimi said wondering where Sora was.

"As much as I don't want her to fight or be in danger we need her and plus I thing if she stays here she might be in more danger because the defenses won't last long here at the castle and plus who knows more about the Takenouchi castle then the use to be Takenouchi princess there" Said Tai.

"So do you want me to go and get for you" Koushiro said.

"That's ok I'll go and get her right now" Tai said and he bounded out of the library and up the steps to Sora's room where he found her just sitting on her bed looking at her feet.

When she heard someone come in she looked up to see that it was Tai who had disturbed her train of thought.

"Can I help Tai" Sora said looking up at him sadly.

"Sora yes you, we need you to help us…….. Fight" said Tai not wanting her to fight but needed her to, to be able to save everyone's kingdoms.

"But you said you didn't want me to fight" Sora said surprised at what Tai had said.

"Sora I'll explain later why I changed my mind but we really do need to fight and we need to get back to the library so we can tell you the plan" Tai said and grabbed Sora by the rist and pulled towards the door.

"Tai I don't know what changed you're mind but I'm glad you did because now you've made me the happiest girl on earth" said Sora.

"Well are you coming then" said Tai as he went out the door and Sora nodded and followed after him. When they finally got back to the library they explained what had happen to Sora and explained the plan to her as well.

"Tai isn't that a little risky, I mean that we could all die" Sora said but was all for the plan because she knew it was the only way.

"Tai I wonder what happed to Kari, Davis and TK" Matt said.

"I don't know but I hope they're ok" said Tai.

"Me too" Mimi said.

"So we leave tomorrow night and hope that Kari and them are ok and that our plan goes according to the plan" Koushiro said and they left the room knowing what they had to do.

**A/n: Yeah I know the chapter is kinda short but hey I was tired and i promise the next chapter will be longer so please read&review tell me what you think of the story so far and tell me wether Kari should end up with Davis or TK you decide.**


	12. Plans have been put into action

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon and never will **

**A/n: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story even though they don't review so I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reading till the very end.**

Chapter 12

Plans have been put into action

Back at the Takenouchi kingdom the guards were being watched by three sets of eyes. Kari, T.K and Davis had decided that towertin was a lost cause so they decided to spy on the Takenouchi brothers and all that was going on in the castle.

They had found out that the Takenouchi kingdom had become a dark dreadful place full of scared people and treachery all around. It was officially the worst place to be on planet earth. As Davis, Kari and T.K lei in there hiding place which was just as gloomy as the rest of the town they were discussing what they were going to do next.

"Oh Davis T.K what are we going to do" said a stressed out Kari.

"I don't know" said Davis in worried tone.

"Well we could think of a plan, I mean that we do know what they are up to all we have to do is try and think of something to stop" said T.K in a hopeful voice.

"T.K I know we should think of something but we aren't the type to come up with a plan I believe that's my brother's and Koushiro's department" said Kari in the most depressed tone possible.

"Well you know what Kari I think we can come up with a plan and think T.K is right we to do something and do something now" said Davis encouragingly.

"But what could we possibly do, there are only three of us and there are hundreds of them" said Kari depressed.

"I wonder what Tai would do in a situation like this" said Davis with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well wouldn't Tai come up with a plan and then he would jump into action even though he was out numbered a hundred to one" said T.K in happy tone.

"Well yeah Tai would do that but we aren't Tai and what if they know what's going on in the castle and they have plan" said Kari in no particular tone at all.

"Kari will you stop being so down on everything" said T.K in an angry voice.

"Give Kari a break would you she's been through a lot and being back in her old town doesn't improve her mood so just leave her alone" Davis yelled back at T.K.

Meanwhile they were fighting the others decide to leave that night because it was the safest time to go without getting noticed by the black knights that Greg had posted around the castle so that no one would get out alive. As Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt and Mimi mounted their horses their faces filled with fear not knowing whether they would come back alive.

As they rode off towards the gates leading out of Silverado they hoped that they wouldn't get ambushed by the black knights. As they left the city Tai took one last look hoping that the queen would be ok. And that the city wouldn't get taken over by the Takenouchi's or even worse the black knights.

"Tai do think the kingdom will be fine without us" said Sora in a hopeful voice.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know" Tai responded in a sad tone.

"Well lets think on the bright side, they still have the silver knights, the defenders not to mention the king of Taea would help them too" said Izzy in an optimistic tone trying to look on the bright side.

"Koushiro don't be so sure, for one thing Taea has its own problems with the Takenouchi's and the Silver knights and the defenders can only hold on for so long and we'll be lucky if our plan succeeds" said Tai in a gloomy tone.

"What about Kari and them do you think they're alright" asked Mimi.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure they are still alive" said Tai.

"Well you know what guys I actually think our plan is going to work" Joe said happily.

"Why do you think that" asked Matt.

"Well for one thing the Takenouchi brothers don't see it coming, another thing is, is that Tai use to work in the castle and Sora was there sister until she disowned her self from the family and if what Tai says that there are hardly any guards at the kitchen doors than we do actually have a chance to get into that castle and take over" said Joe in his all knowing voice.

"And you know what the best thing about it is" said Tai in a mysterious tone of voice.

"What" They all said together in confused voices.

"We have Sora" He simply said.

"What's so good about Sora" Mimi remarked.

"She's a Takenouchi and one of the Aires to the throne" said Tai with a smirk on his face.

"I get" said Izzy slyly.

"I don't get it" Mimi whined.

"Well once we take over the Takenouchi kingdom Sora can Take the place of her brothers and become queen and then this nightmare will be over and everything back to normal" explained Izzy.

"So what you're saying is that we're literally taking over the kingdom" said Matt.

"That's the point" said Tai with still the same smirk on his face.

As they rode on toward the Takenouchi kingdom the only thing that they had to worry about was getting caught by the treacherous black knights for now.

……………………………………..

Back at the Takenouchi kingdom the three brothers were laughing it up and talking about which kingdom was the next to go.

"I think we should take down Silverado that way Taea will be an open target" Greg spat.

"Yes that sounds like a great plan" said Wilten with an evil smile on his face.

"Well you know brothers we could probably take down both kingdoms at the same time" said Rikger with a bored look on his face.

"Your right we probably could" said Greg.

But little did they know that they were being watched by the watchful eyes of T.K. T.K ran back to two friends to tell them what he saw and heard the brothers saying.

"You guys I think that the brothers are planning to attack Taea and Silverado at the same time" said TK out of breath.

"Are you sure man" said Davis not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes" said TK.

"That's horrible what are we gonna do" screamed Kari.

"I don't know" said TK.

"What we need is a plan and fast" Davis said.

"Well I wonder what Tai would in a situation like this" said Kari trying to think of something.

"He would probably come up with this stupid plan of action and if it didn't work he would have to improvise a plan to escape" TK said.

"Maybe but what if we use the information that we gathered from the castle and use it against them" said Davis.

"Yeah, but how" said Kari.

"I bet Koushiro would know" said TK.

"I bet if we put our heads together we could think of something" said Davis confidently.

"Maybe, but all I hope is that the others are ok" said Kari worriedly.

"Kari I'm pretty sure the others are ok" said TK.

Meanwhile……………….

The others were riding through the woods Day light was hitting and none of them stopped to take a rest. The horses all the horses were getting tired except for Tai's because it was use to none stop journeys.

"Tai the horses are getting tired I think we should stop and rest for bit" said Joe who was worried that if they kept going they were going to kill there horse and be stuck walking the rest of the way to the Takenouchi kingdom.

"All right we'll take a break, besides you guys are probably hungry" said Tai while getting off of his horse.

"Yeah I'm starving" said Mimi.

"Then we'll have something to eat and then we have to get going, because we don't want to stay in one place for to long" said Tai with a worried expression on his face.

So they had something to eat then they got back on their horses and rode in the direction of the Takenouchi kingdom. Where they would soon find out that Kari, T.K, and last but not least Davis had plans of their own to bring the Kingdom down.

As night hit, they rode on hoping that they would reach there destination in the morning. But Tai had a feeling that something bad was going to happen before they were going to get where they were going.

**A/n sorry for the late up date and I'm sorry if the chapter is to short but exams are in less than two weeks so I have alot of studying to do so please read and review.**


	13. Surrounded

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon and I'm getting tired of saying this well please read and review thanks. **

Chapter 13

Surrounded

As they rode on across the plains an ambush jumped out at them, they were surrounded by Black knights and guards from the Takenouchi kingdom.

"Now we've got swords man" said an evil voice.

"What do want" replied Tai.

"Your head" the guy shrieked and drew his sword aiming for Tai's head.

As he swung his sword Tai drew his and the ear shattering clang was heard, and the impact of the meeting was too much for Tai to handle that he flipped off his horse and landed to the ground with a thud. As soon as that happened Izzy jumped off his horse and clanged his sword against the guys that was about to stab Tai.

"Don't medal you" the guy said "Or else you'll die as well, you me and the Swords Man here have a little score to settle Ok."

Tai looked up at the figure and noticed who it was, it was Ken his old friend but then he remembered what had happened between the two.

"Ken" Tai said in grudging voice.

"Yes it's me Tai and I'm back for my revenge for my brother" Ken said swing his sword at Tai.

The sword hit Tai's and there was another ear shattering clang.

"Well what are you fools waiting attack them, but leave Tai to me" Ken said in an evil tone of voice.

"Ken how can you betray me, you were one of my most loyal students and a good friend and now I find out that you have joined the black nights all because of an incident that happened along time ago" said Tai swing his sword to protect himself against Ken.

"Well Tai I have something against you, you see you killed my brother and now I have to my revenge see how that works Tai" said Ken swing his sword at Tai.

"Oh like I had a choice to kill your brother, it was either his life or mine, and no offence to you but I like living" said Tai slamming his sword against Kens.

"Well you know what Tai" Ken said evilly still fighting Tai.

"What" Tai said while slashing his sword at Ken?

"You are going to die" Ken said coldly while slinging his sword against Tai's to stop Tai from hitting him.

"Ken, why can't we just work this out" said Tai as he hit Ken's sword again.

"Because I owe my brother your life" Ken said, angrily slashing his sword at Tai.

"Ken your brother wasn't a good person you don't owe him anything so lets just stop this nonsense" said Tai while hitting Ken's sword again.

"You're just scared that you might loose this time" Ken said as he hit Tai's sword again.

"Ken you can fight me all you want but you won't win" said Tai as his sword clashed with Ken's.

"Oh really, oh great one" Ken said sarcastically slashing his sword at Tai.

As the fight went on Izzy was beginning to think that winning this fight would be hopeless, because he was beginning to get tired as he fought more black nights in his life than ever before. Right about now Tai would usually come up with some crazy plan to get them out of there alive, but not this. As he took a glance at his he noticed that he was still fighting the same guy, and Izzy wondered if Tai had actually met his mach this time.

As Tai's sword clanged against Ken's he was actually starting to think that he might loose.

"What's the matter Tai starting to get tired are we" said Ken in an evil voice while almost knocking Tai to his knees.

"No are you" Tai said back still defending himself, and as he said that he noticed how tired everyone was starting to get even him.

**A/n Sorry for the really late update don't kill me please but I have school and homework and hard to get at the computer when you're mom and you're sister always want to check thier stuff and complain about how loud my typing is, so sorry again and and please forgive me for the short chapter and please R&R. **

"Oh really than how come you're starting to trip over your own feet" said Ken with an evil grin on his face while blocking Tai's blow.

"To throw you off of course" said Tai swinging his blade and with an ounce of luck hit ken's hand making ken's sword fly out of his hand.

"You bastard" Ken yelled.

Tai fell to his knees and said "Sorry" and his blade through ken's stomach killing him and scaring off the rest of the black knights.

"Tai are you ok" Sora said running over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired" he said.

"Well that was some fight I'm glad it's over" Joe said.

"Yeah me to, I think I broke a nail" Mimi said while looking at her nails.

"Well come on guys we can't stand here all day we have to get going" said Tai while he got up and mounted his horse.

"He's right" Izzy said following and then the rest of them followed him and mounted their horses and rode off.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Sorry for the the long wait and I'm sorry for the short chapter but there are only a few chapters left until the of this story so I'm really sorry for the long wait and it probably will be a nother long wait till the next chapter but I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review

Chapter 14

A surprise

As they rode on toward the Takenouchi kingdom they didn't know who was awaiting there arrival, but as they got closer they kept wondering if there younger friends were ok. Which in this case they were because they were already at Taea but the others didn't know that.

As they finally arrived at Taea they were surprised to see how bad it was because when King Takenouchi was alive it never looked the way it looked now. Now it looked like a rundown pile of ruble, and houses were falling apart. As Tai and his companion's road threw the disserted kingdom all they seen was depression, rubble and poverty.

"Wow this place looks awful and war stricken" Tai said.

"Yeah it's really depressing" Sora said.

"I wonder what happened to Kari, Davis and TK" Koushiro said.

"They're probably dead" Joe said sadly.

"Joe don't say things like that" Mimi said

"Guys if I know Kari they're not dead" Tai said.

"Yeah they're probably just in hiding so they don't caught" Matt said.

"And that would make them very smart" Tai said.

"I bet they're already here" Koushiro said.

"Maybe but no matter what we still have to stick to the plan" Tai said.

"What plan" Koushiro said

"You know the one where we sneak into the castle through the back" Tai said.

"Right, I was just making sure it wasn't something crazy" Koushiro said.

"Crazy how" Tai said bewildered at what Izzy said.

"Well maybe you were planning to go through the front gate and fight your way to thrown room" Izzy said in frustration.

"Izzy I would never do something that crazy" Tai said.

Before Izzy could say something there was rustling noise in the bushes.

"Did you guys hear that" Mimi said.

"Yeah I did" Tai said while dismounting his horse and drawing his sword.

"Where are you going" Matt said.

"I'm going to see what it is" Tai said and walked of towards where he heard the noise. As he got closer he could hear voices, he couldn't tell who the voices belonged to. All he could make was that it was a girl and two guys arguing over something.

As Tai neared the bush, he gripped his sword tightly and slashed threw the bushes and to his surprise there was Kari, TK and Davis arguing over something stupid, and they didn't even notice Tai standing there starring at them.

"You guys scared me half to death I thought you guys were more Black Knights" Tai said in booming voice that scared Kari, Davis, and TK to death.

"Tai I didn't even hear you come over hear" Kari said.

"How could you hear me over the entire racquet you guys were making" Tai said while starring down at them with a disappointed look on his face.

"I mean if Black Knights heard you, you guys would be dead" Tai said and gave them an angry look.

"We know, and we're sorry" TK said.

"Yeah we were just arguing over what to do next" Davis said.

"Well you know what" Tai said.

"What" they all said together.

"I'm going to tell you what we're going to do, after I go and get the others" Tai said.

"You mean everyone's here" Kari said a little confused.

"Of course everyone is here, you make it sound as if I would come alone" Tai said and walked away before they could say anything. Seconds later Tai returned with Izzy, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi.

"So what's the plan" Davis said.

"The plan is that we're going to get into the castle through the kitchen and make our way to the throne room to kill the three brothers and kill anyone who gets in our way, that means guards and black knights" Tai said.

"So don't kill any servants" Kari said.

"Don't kill them unless they attack you" Tai said.

"So does everyone know what the plan is then" Koushiro said.

"Yeah" everyone said.

"That's great, let's put this plan into action" Tai said and left the hiding place and everybody followed him out.

"All right everyone release your horses into the woods, and don't worry they'll come back" Tai said and led his horse over to the forest along with everyone else.

"All right everyone let's go to the castle" Tai said and they all walked off toward the castle. As they got to the castle they could only see two guards guarding the kitchen door.

"All right you Matt, Izzy you know what to do" Tai said and went and hid behind a tree with the rest of the gang. Izzy and Matt walked quietly up to where the guards stood, Matt and Izzy drew they're swords quietly and all of sudden slit each of the guards throats and watched the blood pour out. After a few seconds they gave the ok sign and the rest of them made there way over to where Matt and Koushiro were standing.

"The coast is clear" Matt said.

"Than let's go inside and get this thing done and over with" Tai said and they slipped into the kitchen unnoticed.


	15. In the Castle

A/n hey guys I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review

Chapter 15

In the Castle

As Tai and the others made there way into the castle threw the kitchen Tai said "watch out for guards and stay close, because only Sora and I know the castle off by heart". As they left the kitchen they stayed close behind Tai and Sora who happened to be leading the way. As they silently walked through the corridors they noticed that there was an almost eerie silence in the corridors as if someone new they were in the castle.

"Tai where are all the guards" Asked Matt.

"I don't know" Tai said.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Joe said.

"You always have a bad feeling Joe" Mimi said.

"Tai don't you think it was a little too easy to get into the castle" Izzy said.

"Well now that you mention it" but that was all Tai could say before they were attacked. Tai drew his sword and killed the guard before the guard could Mimi.

"You saved my Life" Mimi said.

"Yeah well every one better draw their swords because I think we're in trouble" Tai said pointing down the hall from where 20 guards were emerging form behind a wall.

"What we do" Joe asked.

"We fight of course, but one of us has still has to make to the thrown room" Tai said.

"Alright but who" Izzy said as he clashed his sword with one of the guards.

"I think it should be Sora and I who go" Tai said as he blocked two attacks and drew his other sword out of his belt and stabbed the guy in the stomach.

"Why you and her and not me and you" Izzy asked as he killed his opponent and then another attacked him.

"Because for one I use to work for them, and number two they're Sora's brothers" Tai said as he blocked the attack and slit the guys' throat with his other sword.

"I suppose you have a point, but how are you and her going to get to the throne room without getting caught" Izzy said and blocked the two attacks that had come at him.

"That's where you come in my friend" Tai said with a smirk on his face and stabbed a guy from behind.

"Alright what do you want me to do" Izzy said as he stuck his sword in another guard.

"All I want you to do is to watch mine and Sora's backs ok" Tai said and blocked two more attacks from the guards he was fighting.

"Sure no problem" Izzy said as he disposed of two more guards.

"Ready" Tai said as he stuck his sword through one of the guards he was fighting and then blocked the other guard with his other sword.

"Ready" Koushiro said and he ran towards Tai.

"Hey Sora Follow me" Tai yelled at her as he ran by her she just looked at him and Izzy gave the signal to follow him and so she ran after him. As they ran down hall they where nearing great big brown doors that led to the throne room.

"Look Sora there's the throne room" Tai said.

"How do we get by those guards" Sora said.

"Easy we kill them" Tai said.

"Alright here we go" Sora said, So Tai and Sora went charging down the hall and stuck their swords in the guards' stomachs.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" Tai said.

"Well lets' go inside then" Sora said.

"Great idea" Tai said and flung the doors open to see the three brothers enjoying there selves by eating food and drinking whine. The three brothers looked up to see who was at the doors.

"A sister you decided to come back, and you brought a friend" Greg said.

"Yeah I did bring back a friend except he's going to help me dethrone you" Sora said a so sure of herself tone of voice.

"I would like to see you do that without the help of the hooded swords man instead of my ex-general" Greg said.

"For a matter of fact Greg I am the hooded swords man" Tai said. All of a sudden the three brothers burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Kamiya" Greg said.

"Want me to prove it" Tai said.

"Actually yes I would" Greg said. So Tai put his hood up and drew his sword and with one quick movement killed one of the man servants in the room.

"You think you would have more guards in here" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"Doing that doesn't make you the hooded swords man and besides the hooded swords man has two identical silver swords from Silverado handed to him by the queen herself" Greg said with scared look on his face.

"Gosh I guess you do, do your research because if you want you take a look at my two swords" Tai said with that same smirk on his face.

"Well attack them" Greg yelled but no guards came running to his aide.

"Where are all my guards" Greg yelled.

"Where are my manners all your guards are busy with all my friends out in the hallway so I guess it's just between me, Sora and your brothers" Tai said and still that same smirk rested on his face.

"Alright then let's get this battle started" Greg said and drew his sword and swung it at Tai.


	16. A fight in the throne room

hey people wats up sorry for the long wait but ive been really busy so I'm really sorry for the long update but ya this is the last chapter so i hope you like it.

Disclaim: I don't own digimon and never will ok.

Chapter 16

Fight in the throne room

Tai grabbed his sword on time to make contact with Greg's sword. As Tai blocked the attack he pushed Greg's sword away from him which made Greg back up a little bit. Not for long though.

"Well Tai is that all you got" Greg said slashing his sword at Tai and watched as Tai successfully blocked the impact of the sword.

"Greg I think you need to grow up and start acting like a man instead of always hiding behind others" Tai said as his own sword clashed with Greg's again.

As the fight went on Tai took a glance at Sora to see how she was doing.

"Oh Tai watch out" Sora screamed Greg's second oldest brother came up behind Tai, Tai spun around and blocked the blow but at the same time Greg attacked him so Tai with drew his other sword and blocked it, and began fighting both of them.

As for Sora she was facing the youngest of the three brothers, as they fought Wilten realized how well at fighting Sora was.

"Wow Sora where did you learn to fight" Wilten asked as his sword clanged with Sora's again.

"Well I learned from the best" She said as she slung her sword at Wilten again.

"Well you pretty, the best girl I ever fought actually the first girl I ever fought" Wilten said blocking another one of Sora's blows and slashing his sword at her.

"Why thank and pretty good to and I also get the impression that you really don't want to fight" Sora said and blocked Wilten's blow with her own sword.

"Yeah you right it wasn't even my idea to take over everything" Wilten said as he blocked another blow.

"Well if you want we can stop fighting before one of us gets hurt" Sora said and locked her sword with Wilten's.

"Ok on the count of three, one" Wilten said still holding the lock on the swords.

"Two" Sora said still lacked as well.

"And three" Wilten said and they pulled away form each other at the same time and there with swords in there hands.

"So now what" Sora asked.

"We try and stop this fight before somebody gets really hurt" Wilten said.

"Great idea but how, because Tai and Greg only want to fight" Sora said.

"Well all we have to do is out number Greg and he'll drop his sword because he knows that he defeated" Wilten said.

"And I know where we can get our numbers" Sora said.

"Where?" Wilten said.

But before Sora could answer there was gasp and the fight between the two boys stopped. Sora looked over to see the second eldest brother lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Greg ran over to his dead brother and Tai put a hand over his mouth gasping at what he had just done and all the while Sora and Wilten both put one hand over there mouths as well and Sora looked at the sword that was covered in blood and limply placed in Tai's hand and fell out of his hand and on to the floor.

"I'm Sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to" He sputtered out at Greg.

"Are you happy Kamiya now that he's dead" Greg yelled in rage at his brothers' death.

"No I didn't mean to" Tai said again.

"Well now he's dead and now I have to kill you for once and for all and Greg got to his feet grabbed his sword and ran at Tai and slinging it at the brunet all the while.

Tai griped his other sword and blocked Greg's blow.

"Sora we need to stop this before Greg dies as well" Wilten said and at that mere moment Koushiro walked in with everyone behind him.

"What's going on" Koushiro said.

"Well Ricker's dead and now they're fighting again" Sora stated.

"Ok but why aren't you fighting with Wilten" Koushiro asked.

"Because we decide that fighting wasn't the solution as you can see" Sora answered.

"I see that" Izzy said and then looked at Matt as if he was saying let's the fight and stop this fight before it gets worse. So the two of them strided over to Tai and helped him push Greg's sword back which the blow was so Hard that knocked Greg onto his back and had three swords pointed at him which was one to many and decided to drop his sword to his side showing he had given up.

"That's probably a wise idea on your part" Matt said while giving him a glare.

"Alright you win and I loose just don't kill me like you did my brother he said in a whimper.

They all removed there swords from him without a second thought and was rewarded with a pain in Tai's side as Greg hit Tai in his side. Tai fell to the ground clutching his side as the blood poured out. Sora and Wilten ran over to Tai's side.

"Tai are you ok, please don't die" Sora said as tears spilled out of her eyes and onto the floor.

"Sora I'm fine don't worry I'm not gonna die" Tai said as he used his free hand that wasn't clutching his side to wipe away Sora's tears.

"What a touchy feely moment I think I'm going to have to ruin it" Greg said but before he could lunge his sword into Tai, Tai had picked his sword up and lunged it right into Greg's stomach and he collapsed to his knees and then fell over dead.

Everyone gasped and looked from Tai to the very dead Greg lying in a pool of blood.

"I'm Sorry Sora it was either me or him who lived and I gave him a chance and Wilten I'm so sorry but it was the only way stop him before he hurt anyone else" Tai said as he stared at the ground.

"You're right he had to be stopped" Wilten said.

"And it was the only way" Sora said.

"We're not mad it had to be done or else this could happen again" Wilten said.

"Well at least everyone can live in peace now and the kingdom has a new ruler now" Tai said.

"Well who's going to be the new ruler because Sora can't do it because she has to take over the throne at Silverado" Koushiro said.

"That's a very simple question with a very simple answer, Wilten is the next heir to the throne" Tai said.

"Wilten you have to promise not to ever let anything like this ever again" Matt said.

"I Promise I will never try to do what my brothers' have done it was horrible to watch and I didn't want to be apart of it and I never want to go threw this again" Wilten said.

"Well then I pronounce you king of the Takenouchi Kingdom and only the Takenouchi kingdom" Joe said.

"Don't worry Joe I'll never try to take over another kingdom it's not worth it" Wilten said.

"So what now" Matt asked.

"Nothing now we're done we can all go home and help people rebuild there lives" Tai said.

"Tai I mean what are you and Sora going to now" Matt asked.

"Well Sora has to take over the Silverado kingdom and me I don't it depends on whether Sora wants me around or not" Tai said.

"Tai of course I want you around I want you to be my king" Sora said.

"I know what you want but I'm not even royalty" Tai said.

"Tai you're close enough to it, and everyone would agree with me" Sora said.

"I know but I'm just not sure it's the best idea" Tai said

"Tai it's a great idea and you would make a great king and I love you and I only want to be with you" Sora said than leaned into Tai's face and kissed him lightly on the lips then polled back.

"I love you to and I will be your king" Tai said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

So in the end Sora and Tai got married and ruled over Silverado. Wilten became king of the Takenouchi kingdom and married beautiful blond girl named Maria. As for Matt and Izzy they continued to fight over Mimi and Mimi just sat there and watched as they fought and thought it was hilarious. Kari ended up choosing TK over Davis, and Davis ended up with Yolie and as for Joe he continued his post of being the doctor and the royal advisor for the kingdom of Taea. So in the end they all lived in peace and everyone was happy or were they?

A/n I hope you liked and if you did please review


End file.
